Something Undead This Way Comes
by NerdfighterNinjas
Summary: EDIT: HIATUS When best friends get accepted into Ouran Academy, they're hoping for a better life. But they get more then they bargain for when they become friends with the Hosts. Crazy things are certain with them, but they didn't expect zombies! KyoyaxOC
1. Prologue

**Pixie: Hi! This is Pixie! My best buddy Dragon and I have written a story! **

**Dragon: You use too many exclamation points.**

**Pixie: It's not my fault I'm happy and you're always grumpy!**

**Dragon: Whatever… on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything from OHSHC…. If we did it would definitely be a Yaoi :3 **

***Flamers welcome! Critiques also welcome! **

****Flames will be used to make hot coco!**

INTRODUCTON

* * *

><p><span>Akari<span>

BOOM!

"HA HA HA! TAKE THAT SUCKERS!" yelled Akari as she raced to an alleyway. She threw one of her purple fire blasts, one of her specialties, at bunch of tough guy thugs of the fae society. The fae society was the government of her kind, the supreme law. If some one defied the society, they sent their thugs after the person. She was a "supreme defiance" to them, because she was a half-breed. She was used to always being chased down, so much that it became a game to her. she had a notebook with all the lengths of time it took her to get away. The current record was 3 mins and 25 secs.

"Get back here you defiance! Your parents deserved death, and so do you!" the brunette shouted. He made a huge mistake then, they never learned... No one brought up her parents death in front of her... No one...

"YOU BASTARD!" she yelled and shot a huge arc of power at him. He turned into ash the second the arc hit him. The two remaining thugs looked at each other and ran off. Akari sighed and walked out of the alley. She smirked, pulling a crystal ball out of her bag. It fit right into the palm of her hand. As she looked into it, she saw the entire town within it, but only the tiny town. She sighed, putting it back in her bag. If only she could see the look on the Eldest's face when he discovered one of his precious crystals had gone missing. She yawned, she used way too much power with that arc thing, she needed a place to crash for the night, but she decided to fly instead. It required little to no power to fly, so she could fly for quite a while before having to sleep. She headed to the nearest back alley and opened up her light purple wings. She stretched a little, then took off into the sky. Flying always relaxed her, calming her down from the worst of moods. The warm air hitting her face, she closed her eyes and relaxed. before she knew it, she was over an ocean. She flipped in the air and went down to run her hands in the waters of the Indian Ocean. She shut her eyes again and glided back up in the sky.

Just then... BAM! Out of nowhere she flew into a large dark blue thing in the sky. She open her eyes to apologize, but immediately became speechless...

Ryu

Ryu sighed as she was gliding above the beautiful ocean below. She had been flying for quite some time, she usually didn't fly for very long though. If she had too much time to think then she would have those awful flashbacks. She needed to stop anyways, because she was getting tired. she resolved that at the first sighting of land that she would stop and take a nap. Her large wings flapped to a strange yet rhythmic beat, one that lulled her into a most hated flashback.

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT YOU FILTHY THING!" yelled the woman who I thought was my mom. She looked disgusted and hid my little brother and sister behind her back as if I couldn't see them hid back there.  
>"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET THIS… THIS THING INSIDE MY HOUSE AND AROUND MY CHILDREN!" She screamed again, spitting at my feet. I heard a loud clunk going down the stairs and i knew it was "dad" with my handed it to me, avoiding my tearful gaze. I was definitely not a crier, but if your family just abandoned you, you would cry too. I looked at my brother and he just turned his head from me. My sweet little sister was glaring at me and spat at me, just like her mother.<br>_

"_Here are your things, some clothes, money, and some of your possessions. Please leave." "Dad" said with a sternness that I had to listen to. I picked up my bag, uttered a small goodbye and left. I walked to the secluded field at the edge of town and transformed into what they called a "monster". I lifted myself into the air, grabbing my bag with my claws as I rose into the sky.  
><em>

She sighed again. She hated remembering that rotten day. The day when she truly became an orphan. She shook her head, as if shaking the memory away. she tried to think of other things, like remembering to land in the woods when she found land to reduce the risk of being seen. Or how she is going to get more food money.

Just then...BAM! Something had just flown into her, a small something. She looked at it and noticed it was a small girl with purple wings sticking out her back. She figured the girl was average size, because everything to her was small. The girl was shocked, she looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't. little did she know that that girl would change her life... forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!<br>**

**Sorry about no host club yet, but they will be in the next chapter!**

**- Pixie!**

**EDIT: I almost completely redid this chapter, it sucked the first time... Thanks again for reading!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Pixie: Hello! We're back! And we have a new chapter!**

**Dragon: Yeah. We hope you like it.**

**Pixie: YAY! SUGAR!**

**Dragon: Oh god… We do not own Ouran or the song 'King of Anything'. We only own our characters. Constructive Criticism VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. Flames will be used to warm socks.**

* * *

><p>"Why are we in Japan again?" Ryu asked for the hundredth time. She was holding her electric keyboard in its case in her left hand, swinging it back and forth. She took the thing everywhere, like Akari took her guitar everywhere. It was extremely impractical, but they didn't care.<p>

"We are here," began Akari adjusting the guitar case on her back, "because we haven't been here before. And to go to school."

"SCHOOL?" Ryu yelled, causing Akari to jump and almost drop her backpack, "You know very well how I feel about school."

"Yeah, but do you wanna be doing odd jobs for the rest of your life?" Akari asked, "Or do you wanna get a decent job that pays better and a quality education?"

"A decent job, but you know I don't have good people skills," mumbled Ryu.

"Then we need to go to school. You can work on those people skills too! We have to take an entrance exam though." Explained Akari, looking around the crowded streets for something.

"Fine… where do we gotta be?" asked Ryu.

"Follow me!" said Akari excitedly because she had found what she was looking for. The two girls walked to the bus station that she had found and stood waiting. Akari had become interested in the ad on a billboard.

"Crap!" yelled Akari, face palming, "I forgot about the language!"

"Huh?" asked Ryu.

"I need to adjust our minds so we can speak Japanese!" She yelled. Every time the girls went to a country that didn't speak English, Akari had to make them able to speak and understand that language. Most of the time she could speak the language but Ryu couldn't speak too many. She knew basics in every language, same as Akari, but not well enough to speak them fluently. She quickly adjusted it by flicking Ryu in the back of the head and herself to be sure. She immediately felt the drowsiness rush over her.

"Why do you flick me?" asked Ryu.

"It's the quickest way to switch languages. Ughhhh… now I'm sleepy." replied Akari, leaning on her "twin"

"You used your powers too much, Dumbass!" said Ryu simply. Akari simply blew a raspberry* in response. They saw the bus approach and climbed aboard, heading to their destination.

After they arrived at their stop, they walked up to a huge cathedral like building.

"This looks like the place." Ryu stated.

"What makes you say that?" asked Akari, as they walked into a beautiful courtyard.

"I just get the feeling. Plus, there's a big ass sign over there." replied Ryu, and pointed to a large stone sign that said 'Ouran Acadamy'.

"Oh." Akari said and giggled "I feel silly now!" Akari felt much better, because of a nap she had on the bus. They walked over to the entrance doors and walked in. The girls looked around the lobby of the prestigious academy. The floors appeared to be made of marble, and sparkled in the light. A huge staircase was directly in front of them, and a crystal chandelier hung over their heads. There were vases of various flowers on beautifully carved tables. It just screamed fancy and expensive.

"Ry!" yelled Akari excitedly, "This place is amazing!"

"Wow… it's great!" replied Ryu.

"Ah, you must be the Itazura sisters." Said a man in a nice suit walking up to them.

"Actually we're twins!" said Akari as Ryu said at the same time, "Yeah that's us, but were not really related." The man looked confused, not understanding a word they said because it was all jumbled together.

"Yeah, that's us!" Akari told the confused man, "And who are you?"

"Excuse me, my name is Yachamuri-sensai, and I'll be giving you your exam." He explained, shaking their hands.

"Ok! Lead the way!" Akari replied excitedly, giggling. Ryu sighed, she always got annoyed when Akari started giggling, but 90% of the time she couldn't help it. The two girls followed Yachamuri into a room and began their exam.

~~~~~~TWO HOURS LATER~~~~~~

"Ughhhhhhh. I hate tests…" groaned Akari as they left the exam room.

"You wanted to take this thing, so don't complain," replied Ryu. Akari stuck her tongue out at her more serious "twin". Ryu simply rolled her ice-blue eyes. "Well, we better find a hotel to stay at for the night."

"Ok!" Akari quickly replied, running out the doors of the school.

*AT THE HOTEL*

Ryu was waiting for Akari to return from her "hunting for dinner". Akari always called it that because she thought it sounded awesome. Ryu walked over to the large mirror and stared at the person looking back at her. In the mirror was a 16-year-old girl with long, straight, dark brown hair, and ice blue eyes. She saw a girl in faded, torn jeans and a black tank top. She could see a jagged scar that ran from her left shoulder to her elbow. There were also small scars on her hands and legs. A dark form could be seen on both shoulders, so she turned to reveal her blue/black dragon tattoo. A peridot dragon pendant was hanging from her neck. There were bags under her eyes that made her look like she hasn't slept for days, which was probably the case. She plopped on the couch falling into a dreamless sleep.

Right then, Akari walked into the room, excited about her "spoils of war"(another of her sayings). She was just about to announce her arrival, when she saw Ryu passed out on the couch. She giggled a bit and put down the bags of food. She then decided to go and shower, when she walked by the full-length mirror. A bright red mark on her cheek made her stop. She sighed and studied it. She hoped that it wouldn't become a scar, because that would suck. She noticed faded pink lines on her arms, battle scars she always called them. They came from various fights with blockhead thugs that always wanted to fight her, never succeeding in giving her more than a scratch. She continued to stare at herself in the mirror, zoning out. There was her light brown hair so long that it brushed her lower back, her blue-green, ocean-like, eyes, pale skin, and shiny gold nose piercing, that she would probably have to take out. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'Hug A Ginger', only one of her many shirts with awesome sayings. She looked more feminine that her "twin", but hey were equal in their tomboy-ness. She broke out of her trance and went to take a shower.

~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~

"Welcome to Ouran Academy." Said Chairman Suoh. Akari wanted to happy dance but she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of the chairman.

Ryu spoke up, "Chairman Suoh, is there a uniform at this school?"

"Yes," he replied, "you can go buy one for 300,000 yen."

"Umm, sir? I don't think we have that kind of money." Akari said nervously. Figures of authority usually made her uncharacteristically nervous.

"It's quite alright, but uniforms are used to show status. If you don't have one, you're a commoner." Replied the chairman. "The only requirement is that it has the school colours. There is no piercings in strange places, and no tattoos are allowed to show. Basic dress code rules I think." The girls nodded in agreement, Akari thinking about how her nose piercing would probably close up. They were then given their schedules and sent on their way.

"Class 1-A," read Akari aloud, "hopefully it's fun there!" the two walked outside, heading towards a supermarket to buy some food for dinner. On their trek to food, they passed by many homes, plunging the two into their heads.

"We need to find an actual home, not a hotel room," Akari sighed as they walked passed another apartment building. An older lady heard her and walked over.

"You girls looking for a place to stay?" asked the woman kindly. Ryu was suspicious, not many people would walk up to them and offer something like that.

"Yes ma'am." Akari replied, wondering where she was going with this. She looked at her "sister" to find she was glaring at the woman. "Stop that!" she whispered in English to her.

"I have an apartment available, if you would like to see it sometime." Replied the woman. Akari figured that she was the landlady, and they could make a deal with her.

"That would be amazing if you could ma'am." Akari said politely, trusting her completely. Ryu wasn't so sure, but knew they could handle themselves.

"Come along then." Said the woman as she led them up some stairs, "By the way you can call me Tanaka-san." The three of them got to her office and began doing the paperwork. Tanaka-san then told the girls that they could move in a week, after the paperwork was done being looked through. The girls were extremely grateful to her, and were excited to move in. They thanked her again and left.

~~~~~~FOUR HOURS LATER~~~~~~

"Ok! Our shopping is finished!" yelled Akari excitedly; dropping the many bags she had on the floor. She and Ryu had just completed their school shopping. They now had all their materials for class and their 'uniforms'. Akari's consisted of a blue and black plaid miniskirt with white leggings, a light purple button up long-sleeve, the ouran tie and jacket, and red converse high-tops. Ryu's consisted of black dress pants, a grey button up long-sleeve, the ouran tie and jacket, and black converse high-tops. They chose those because it was similar to the uniform yet different from it.

"Come on Kari, we gotta go to bed." Ryu told her, going over to the couch. She much preferred couches to beds.

"Fine…" Akari replied defeated, and climbed into the bed. She snuggled into the blankets and drifted off to sleepy-land.

~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" screamed Akari while shaking Ryu awake, "TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

"Ughhhhh…. I'm up, I'm up!" Ryu told her, opening her eyes and seeing a shirt that said 'Pixie Power!' on it right in front of her face. She scooted away and saw it was Akari fixing her leggings. All she had on was her white leggings and the aforementioned 'Pixie Power' shirt. Her long hair was wet and dripping on the floor.

"Go take a shower!" Akari ordered, "and throw me the hair drier! And no breaking it this time!"

"Fine… there better be hot water left." Sighed Ryu as she stumbled over to the bathroom. She tossed the drier over her shoulder, which Akari caught easily. While Ryu was in the shower, Akari was finishing getting dressed. She then went over to the mirror to put on eyeliner. She usually wore only eyeliner; she didn't really like make-up much. Ryu then emerged from the bathroom, walking over to her clothes. She grabbed them and went to change in the bathroom. When she was finished she grabbed the blow dryer that was attached to the wall and preceded to dry her hair. Akari had already headed down to the complementary breakfast and she followed soon after.

"This muffin is yummy!" said Akari happily. She was still tired; she definitely wasn't a morning person. She saw Ryu walking over to the breakfast station and grabbed a banana and a muffin. She motioned her 'twin' over, and Ryu came and sat down.

"How's it going sleepy head?" Akari asked as Ryu sat down. Ryu just yawned and picked up her banana.

"How we gonna get to school?" asked Ryu as she yawned.

"We're gonna take the bus!" replied Akari.

"Then we better get going, or we're gonna miss it." Ryu stated, pointing to the clock. They ran out the door of the hotel and over to the bus stop. They had made it just in time to get on. They paid the fee and found some seats. The bus took quite awhile to get to their stop, so Akari made a mental note to bring things to entertain herself on the morning ride. She had a major case of ADHD, which she had to take medicine for. It wasn't unusual for her kind to have ADHD, but it sucked wanting to go fly with a butterfly every time you saw one. After they were dropped off, they had to walk a half-mile to the school. Ryu hoped that at the new place they're getting it will be a shorter commute to school. The girls raced inside, barely making it inside before the doors were closed.

"Well, that certainly woke me up," mumbled Ryu, putting her bag in her locker. The girls ran to their first class, arriving seconds before the teacher walked in. The other students were confused about who they were and what they were doing in the class. Many of them asked the teacher, who then began to explain that they were new students and that the girl should introduce themselves to the class.

"Well, I'll start then," began Akari, looking around the room, "My name is Akari Itazura, I'm 16 years old, and…" She stopped mid-sentence because someone scribbling on paper distracted her. Ryu had to nudge her to snap her out of it. "Sorry I was distracted by something; Ryu always says I have the attention span of a goldfish." She told them while giggling nervously. Ryu just rolled her eyes.

"I'm Ryu Itazura, I'm also 16, and that's about it…" mumbled Ryu, looking down at her shoes. She wasn't a people person because she didn't trust people. At all.

"What'd you say?" asked a kid in the back.

"Her name is Ryu Itazura, and she's 16," Akari told the boy. She was looking around the class and noticed a pair of twins looking bored out of their minds, and a boy who looked suspiciously girly. She thought that was kinda weird, but she had no room to talk. She then noticed that the twins were ginger, and had a strange urge to hug them.

"What are you wearing?" asked a girl, in a mocking tone.

"Ummmm… we are wearing our own versions of the uniform. If you don't like it, I don't care. We are individuals, extremely unique, and we don't give a flying fledoodle what others think of us. Right, sis?" Akari told the girl, and then giggled. Ryu nodded her head in agreement. They then went and sat in their seats without another word. The teacher then began teaching, and that was the end of the introduction. When the class was released for lunch, the girly guy walked up to them in the hall. He/she had short brown hair, large brown eyes, and was wearing the boys' uniform. He/she was short too, only reaching to the girls noses.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Are you two really sisters?" he/she asked. Akari thought he/she might be a girl but wasn't quite sure. Ryu figured that she was a girl.

"Yes and no." Akari answered, "I say we're twins but Ry says we're not."

"Oh," he/she said and rubbed the back of her head, "Well it was nice meeting you two, but I gotta run."

"Ok, Bye! It was nice meeting you too!" Akari told her and waved. Ryu just waved, staying silent.

"So, do you wanna eat or explore?" Akari asked Ryu. The two of them looked at each other and said in unison, "Explore." They made their way through the halls of the school until they arrived in front of a door. The door had a sign by it that read 'Music Room 3'.

"Oooooo! A music room! I wonder if they have a guitar in here?" said Akari, walikg into the room. There were a few couches and some tables and chairs scattered throughout the room. A grand piano was in the back of the room, by the window. Ryu immediately walked over to the piano and stroked the top of it. She was in her own little world; she got like that when she saw pianos like that. Akari scoured the room for an instrument storage and found one in the far corner of the room. She walked in and found a beautiful acoustic guitar. She brought it out with an amp, ready to play something. Ryu set up the piano and played a small practice tune while Akari finished setting up the guitar and played a few chords.

"So, which song?" asked Ryu.

"How 'bout 'King of Anything'?' responded Akari.

"'Kay, that works," replied Ryu. She then started the beginning of the song on piano, and started singing.

_**R: **Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_**A: **Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_**B: **Oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_**R:**__ Keep drinking coffee  
>Stare me down across the table<br>While I look outside  
>So many things I'd say<br>If only I were able  
>But I just keep quiet<br>And count the cars that pass by  
>You've got opinions man<br>We're all entitled to 'em  
>But I never asked<br>So let me thank you for your time  
>And try not to waste any more of mine<br>Get out of here fast  
>I hate to break it to you babe<br>But I'm not drowning  
>There's no one here to save<br>__**B:**__Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare to tell me who to be<br>Who died and made you king of anything  
><em>"Hey Hikaru?" Karou asked his twin.

"Yeah?" replied Hikaru.

"Do you hear that music?" Karou asked, confused about it. They were in the dining area, where most were enjoying their lunches.

"Yeah… do you think it's the boss?" Hikaru asked.

"No, he should be in class right now," replied Karou.

"You wanna go check it out?" Hikaru questioned.

"Sure, why not? It might be fun," Karou said, shrugging and standing up. They then left the dining area to go see what was going on. They figured that the music was coming from 'Music room 3' so they started their search there.

Meanwhile, in the music room, Akari started her verse:

_**A:**You sound so innocent  
>All full of good intent<br>Swear you know best  
>But you expect me to<br>Jump up on board with you  
>And ride off into<br>Your delusional sunset  
>I'm not the one who's lost<br>With no direction oh oh  
>But you'll never see<br>You're so busy making maps  
>With my name on them in all caps<br>You got the talking down  
>Just not the listening<br>**B:**Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare to tell me who to be<br>Who died and made you king of anything  
><strong>A:<strong>All my life  
>I've tried<br>To make everybody happy  
>While I<br>Just hurt  
>And hide<br>Waiting for someone to tell me  
>It's my turn to decide<br>**B:**Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare to tell me who to be<br>Who died and made you king of anything  
>Who cares if you disagree<br>You are not me  
>Who made you king of anything<br>So you dare to tell me who to be  
>Who died and made you king of anything<br>**R:**Let me hold your crown babe_

Just as the girls ended the song, the doors were opened…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Sorry about the long wait but with finals at school and Christmas… things got a little hectic. Hope you like it!**

**-Pixie!**

*** A raspberry is when you stick your tongue out at someone and make the noise thing… just in case you didn't know. :P**

**EDIT: I fixed a bunch of things, so I hope its better. The next update should be soon! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Pixie: Welcome to the next installment of… S.U.T.W.C!**

**Dragon: What?**

**Pixie: It's a short version of the title! Duh! And you call me stupid…**

**Dragon: That's because you are…**

**Pixie: Shut Up! Anyways… We don't own Ouran, if we did, well… It would be MUCH different…**

**Dragon: Reviews are always appreciated, and so are flames. We don't even care at this point.**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, was that you?" A boy with bright orange hair asked. In fact, there were two of them, looking exactly alike, standing there shocked. Akari squinted at them; she slightly recognized them from somewhere. She simply shrugged it off, passing it off as déjà vu. She then shot a glance to her "twin". Ryu was staring, almost to the point of glaring, at the boys.<p>

"What's it to ya'?" Ryu asked, coldly. She didn't trust the two of them, they seemed suspicious to her.

"Sorry about her," Akari told them cheerfully, distracting them from her 'sisters'' question, "She's not really a people person…or the trusting type."

"Oh…" the other boy said. She guessed he was older, because of his deeper voice. She mentally nicknamed him Thing 1.

"My name's Akari, and this is Ryu," she explained, pointing to Ryu, "We're new here. I'm sorry if this is your stuff, we didn't mean to touch it. She saw the piano and went running."

"Don't apologize!" Ryu hissed, annoyed with the situation. It was obvious that the boys heard her comment, one flinched, and the other frowned at the comment.

"Be nice!" Akari whispered harshly at Ryu, glaring with her blue-green eyes. She turned back towards the pair of twins, "Sorry about her, she's just frustrated with the 'new kids in town' thing."

"Oh, that's okay." Said the twin with the higher voice, "I'm Kaoru and this is my older brother, Hikaru." Kaoru held out a friendly hand.

"It's nice to meet ya'!" Akari smiled, cheerful as always, "Is this your guys' stuff?" She gestured at the piano and the guitar a few feet behind them.

"No," Kaoru replied, "It belongs to the school. We heard your music from the lunch hall and we wanted to find out who was playing it." He waltzed over to the couch, and plopped down, folding his arms behind his head. Hikaru immediately followed his twin, sitting down next to him on the plush, pink cushion

Akari watched the brothers then started to walk over as well. Ryu just stood there as Akari sat on the couch that was across from them. She frowned and approached her "twin", keeping a watchful eye over her to make sure Akari wouldn't be "taken advantage of".

Akari stretched out and laid her head on Ryu's shoulder, feeling tired after the days strange events. But Ryu shrugged Akari off who in turn pouted at her.

Kaoru and Hikaru simply watched with amusement at the expression Ryu gave Akari. Hikaru spoke, "So, are you guys really twins?" He leaned forward, placing his chin on the back of his hand and smirked at the girls.

"No." Ryu stated flatly, crossing her arms over her chest. Kaoru blinked at her. Ryu could sense him mentally flinch at the cold answer to the simple question. "Well," She restated her answer, "We're not related by blood or family marriage, but we just have so many things in common that we consider ourselves to be 'sisters'." Ryu put up two fingers and made bunny-ears around the word "sisters".

"Oh." Was all Kaoru said in reply, leaning back against the couch. Then Hikaru spoke up, "And what do you mean by "things in common".

The girls exchanged a quick glance. Then Akari said, "More than you humans could understand." Ryu quickly elbowed her in the side hard enough to make anyone cry, but Akari thought nothing of it and just looked at her apologetically

"Anyway," Ryu quickly changed the subject, "I assume that you two are part of the 'Host Club'?"

"You got it!" The twins said in unison, standing up and putting their arms around each other's shoulders. "We are the mischievous type in charge of the "Brotherly Love" section of the club!" They gave off a set of Cheshire cat grins, and started waltzing around the room, hand in hand.

Akari giggled, following them around the music room like the annoying swarm of A.D.H.D. she was. Ryu continued to sit on the couch with crossed arms, observing what she assumed was some sort of strange courting ritual between the pair of twins.

When said twins finished their dance, they gave a bow and Hikaru said, "Why don't you two join us for some tea later when the Host Club is in session?"

Akari giggled some more and replied, "Okay! That sounds fun, right sis?" She turned to Ryu.

The dark haired girl mumbled something in a guttural foreign language.

"She said okay!" Akari spun around in a circle and grinned.

Ryu cleared her throat, "Well, I guess we should be heading to class now. Apparently we will be seeing you later." Ryu gave a very small smile to the twins before turning to leave, motioning for Akari to follow suite.

After the girls closed the door behind them, the orangettes looked at each other. "Man, they're stranger than we are." Hikaru said. They both laughed at the thought, looking back out the window at the clear, cloudless sky.

~~~~THE HOST CLUB IN SESSION~~~

The two girls stood in a crowd of awaiting fangirls. Yes, they were attending their first host club. Ryu glared at anyone who got anywhere near her and Akari stood next to her, smiling and asking some others a few things. It felt like forever, just standing there waiting. Akari was going insane. She absolutely HATED being bored.

Suddenly, the doors opened and a flurry of rose petals flew out. A chorus of "Welcome" sounded. The girls around Ryu and Akari squealed in delight and rushed into the room. A group of seven boys stood in the center of the room. One 'boy' was recognized by the 'twins'.

"Hey sis, isn't that the Haruhi kid from our class?" Akari asked, turning to look at Ryu.

"Yeah, I think so." Ryu replied, walking into the room. The two girls looked around in amazement, they've never seen anything like what was happening around them. A blonde boy was chatting with the girls around him, all of whom were blushing. A dark-haired boy with glasses was typing away on a laptop, being admired from afar. Two boys were sitting at a table; one freakishly tall with dark hair and the other one was blonde and freakishly short. The short one dug into the cake sitting in front of him, while all the girls awed at him. The 'boy' from earlier, Haruhi, sat with some girls drinking tea and chatting. The girl eyes finally rested on some familiar faces, as a pair of orangettes came walking up to them.

"Hey! You made it!" The twins said in unison. The blonde boy looked over to see Akari hugging them and Ryu standing there all grouchy looking.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Who are these girls?" He asked as he walked over to the four. Everyone in the room looked over at them, causing Ryu to feel self-conscious.

"You could just ask us." Ryu growled at him, glaring.

"Someone's growly today!" Akari giggled, smiling at the boy. "My names Akari Itazura and this is my twin, Ryu."

"Why hello princess!" The boy began. Akari giggled at the name. "My names Tamaki Suoh, but you can call me King!" Hikaru rolled his eyes at the name.

"No one calls you that Boss." Hikaru told him, causing him to go into the emo corner. Ryu figured he goes there a lot, and it will probably increase if he hangs around her.

Akari giggled, holding out her hand to Tamaki. "Come on silly! Don't be sad. Hey…Parlez-vous francais?" she asked him.

"Oui… patienter… Vous parlez francais?" Tamaki asked shocked.

"Oui! Un petite. Ca va?" She asked.

"Super! Je suis si heureux j'ai quelqu'un á qui parle!" He told her.

"Moi aussi! C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un á qui parler." She replied.

"Uh boss, don't you have guests to attend to?" Hikaru asked him. He and Kaoru were confused by all the French around them, and Ryu was standing there used to it.

"Why yes I do!" Tamaki shouted, running off. Hikaru and Kaoru gestured towards their table, smiling, the moment forgotten.

"Why don't you come sit with us until the club is over?" They asked in unison.

"Ok!" Akari said, walking over to the table with the twins, Ryu following behind grumbling.

~~~~AFTER THE CLUB~~~~

The hosts waved goodbye to the guests as the doors closed on them. They then did a 360 turn to the two girls sitting on the couch. One looked excited, and a little too hyper, the other looked bored and not very happy.

"Now, lovely ladies, I will properly introduce you to the rest of our glorious club!" Tamaki said, waving his arm dramatically. "We'll start with me. My name is Tamaki Suoh; I am a second year student in Class 2-A, the princely type, and president and founder of the host club. Kyoya!" The boy with the black hair and glasses looked up from his notebook.

"Hello, my name is Kyoya Ootori, I an a second year student in Class 2-A, the cool type, and vice president of the club." He told them in a voice that slightly strained.

"You next Honey-Senpai!" Tamaki told the short boy with blonde hair.

"Hi! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! I'm a third year student in Class 3-A, and this is Usa-Chan!" He said, holding up his pink bunny, "And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori. He's the same year and class as me, and he's my cousin. He doesn't talk much." Akari was overwhelmed by the cuteness of this boy; it took all of her concentration not to run up and hug him. Ryu was shocked that he was a third year student. The tall one called Mori made sense, but the short one didn't.

But, it didn't take Ryu long to figure out the unique scenario. She raised her eyebrow "You were born on a leap year, weren't you?

"How did you know Ryu-chan?" Honey asked her, interested in how she figured it out as quickly as she did.

"What other explanation could there be? … And sorry, but I don't do 'cute' nicknames. If you wanna call me something, call me Ryu or 'Dragon'." The brunette stated, readjusting the pendant on her neck to a more comfortable position.

Akari poked the side of Ryu's face, "Hey, can't you at least _try_ to be nice today?"

"Well, its kind of hard to considering the 'special condition' I have." Ryu stared back at the boys who heard the entire off topic conversation.

"You two know the three of us so we don't need to introduce ourselves." Haruhi said, gesturing to the twins and herself.

Tamaki cleared his throat, "Well," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "It's been quite a long day. I'm going home to get some beauty sleep. Adieu!" The blonde chucked two random-ass roses at the girls, one landing on Akari's lap (since she completely missed catching it) and the other Ryu caught with two fingers, staring at a small bead of blue blood that form on the tip after catching on a stray thorn. And with that, the "king" left, followed by his "subjects".

The twins and the 'twins' stared at each other for what seemed like an awkward eternity until Akari finally spoke up, "Well, its been really nice of you guys to help Ryu and I around the school today." She gave them a large smile and got up to leave, he friend following.

"You guys leaving already?" Kaoru asked, tilting his head innocently.

Ryu sighed at his cute expression, "Well, it _is_ the end of the school day, and we have business to attend to back at the hotel. We'll see you guys tomorrow." She elbowed Akari who started toward the door again, stepping out and heading towards their hotel.

~~~~A FEW DAYS LATER AFTER THE CLUB~~~~

Akari was sitting at a table by herself drinking a cup of her favorite tea, Earl Gray. She naturally stuck her pinkie up when she took a sip. She sat and watched Ryu argue with Tamaki about something, which was surprisingly normal. Kyoya walked over to her and took a seat.

"Enjoying your tea?" he asked her, watching her take a sip.

"Very much so, thanks." She replied simply, taking another sip.

"You're not from around here are you," He stated, "and neither is Ryu."

"What makes you think that?" She replied, giggly and nervous.

"Well by the fact that your names are Japanese in origin but the two of you don't look Asian at all. Or the fact that you don't perform some of the most basic customs that all Japanese children or those raised in Japan know by heart." He replied knowingly.

"Fine, you're right. Don't tell anyone, especially Ryu, about anything you're about to hear," she whispered, checking to see if anyone could hear, "We aren't from Japan. I'm from England and she's from America. Her real name is Cailyn and my real name is Amelia. If you tell **anyone **what I've just told you, then I will have to kill you."

He chuckled, "I'd like to see you try…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I am CRAZY sorry about the long wait stuff just came up. Dragon was getting on me constantly about writing so sorry if it's kinda short. Just so you know Cailyn is pronounced "kay-lynn" and virtual cookie if you get my Doctor Who reference! I promise that the next chapter is where the action begins. The conversation between Tamaki and Akari is as follows:<strong>

**A- Do you speak French?  
><strong>

**T- Yes... wait... you speak French?  
><strong>

**A- Yes. A little. How are you?  
><strong>

**T- Great! I'm glad that I've found someone to talk to.  
><strong>

**A- Me too! It's nice to have someone to talk to.  
><strong>

**Sorry for any incorrect grammar in the French, I used google translate for some and the rest is the two semesters of high school French.  
><strong>

**-Pixie. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Pixie: Welcome to the next installment of S.U.T.W.C!**

**Dragon: Yeah…**

**Pixie: I wanna thank everyone who read this and reviewed! In response to **Iheartwritingsothere, **I am maybe thinking of changing the parings. Instead of Hikaru/Akari I'm putting in Kyoya/Akari, and taking out Ryu's paring. Thanks for the tip and review. You have no idea what this has done for my desire to write, now that I know people like it! Their gifts might be revealed soon…**

**Dragon: Now I don't have to get on her as much. Thanks for that. Reviews welcome, flames will be used to cook dinner. I would like to thank myself for adding all the delicious blood, guts, and gory details to this and the ongoing chapters (Pixie got nothin on dis). :3**

**Pixie: Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>~3 MONTHS LATER~<p>

Ryu and Akari sat in the room, waiting for the club to be finished.

A few hours after the guests left, the almost unbearably awkward silence of the after-club was broken when a random girl came running into the room, screaming her lungs out. Her school dress was torn and dirty and she was panting as if she were running away from someone or something. She then proceeded to cry and spazz out.

"Oh my god!" The girl screamed, her eyes wide with fear, "They're everywhere!" The random girl dropped to her knees, clutching her head in her hands and started sobbing harder.

"What's everywhere?" Tamaki hurried over to the girl, followed closely by the other hosts.

"I don't know what's going on out there, but a whole bunch of people just came running toward me! And they all looked like they had rabies or something!" The girl suddenly passed out on the floor.

The hosts and the girls exchanged glances. "Whoa," Ryu said, fanning the air in front of her face, "Do you guys smell that?" Akari looked at her, with an expression that said 'are-you-seriously-asking-that?'

"No one has a special nose like you," Akari told her, crossing her arms and leaning towards the window. Ryu glared at her "twin" and smacked her in the back of the head. Akari's head slammed into the window, but not enough to do any damage.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, JACKASS!" Akari screamed at her.

" Cut back on the "special" comments, Por favor." Ryu replied.

"Non, tu putain de biscut." Akari mumbled while rubbing her forehead, and Tamaki gasped, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Young lady! There is no need for that kind of language here!" Tamaki scolded, wagging a finger at her.

"DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THOUGHT YOU JUST SAID!" Ryu yelled. The hosts were amazed; this was the first time that they heard Ryu raise her voice since they met her.

Akari just giggled, looking around, and said, "Oui."

"Gut, du bust ein arschloch!" Ryu started growling –yes, growling- at Akari.

Akari was quick to throw out another insult, "Well, your mother is a hamster, and your father smelled of elderberries!"* She stuck her tongue out at Ryu.

An awkward silence filled the room. Ryu glared at her and growled again, then raised a hand and slammed Akari's head back into the widow she was leaning on, said window shattering into pieces.

Everyone in the room gasped at what Ryu just did to her "sister".

"I told you never to bring up my parents! And you got that line from a movie!" Ryu punched the wall, giving it a crack and Akari a death glare.

"I know, I'm sorry." Akari shook the glass out of her hair, trickles of blood dripping down her face.

"Mon Dieu! Are you ok?" Tamaki asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She picked the pieces of glass out of her face whispering not so nice words and wiped the excess blood on her sleeve.

"Ryu, what's wrong with you? You could have killed her!" Kaoru yelled, running up to her, Hikaru following his brother.

Ryu just glared at Kaoru, "None of you need to get involved,"

Tamaki could only stand there and stare, slightly cowering behind Kyoya who simply pushed his glass up the bridge of his nose.

Honeys' eyes started to tear up, "Takashi, why did Ryu-chan hit Aka-chan?" He tugged on Mori's pants leg. Akari stood up, pushing the hair out of her face. She glared at Ryu, walking over to her. She had a dark aura surrounding her and her eyes almost red. She went right up to her, inches from her face. Everyone could feel the tension in the air.

"That was uncalled for." Akari said, serious and angry. "You need to control that temper. It's getting worse."

"I don't have a fucking temper." Ryu growled.

"You're pupils are slitting again!" Akari sang, serious moment gone out the window.

"Well, pardon my anatomy!" Ryu huffed. Hikaru and Kaoru eyes snapped to Ryu's eyes, and immediately stepped back.

"Whoa… they are slits." Kaoru whispered, backing away from her. At that moment, Kyoya walked over to Akari.

He stared at her for a second before asking, "Didn't you get glass in your face?"

"Yeah…" Akari replied, confused.

"Then where are the cuts?" He asked her, arching an eyebrow.

"Ummmmm...Hey! Check this out!" Akari yelled, gesturing towards the window and successfully changing the subject. Ryu looked over, and the smell she noticed earlier had gotten worse.

"God, what is that smell? It's horrible, I feel sick." Ryu said, walking away from the window, gagging.

"I still don't smell anything!" Akari told her.

"It smells like rotting flesh and nasty stuff." Ryu said to no one, holding her nose.

"Well, I think I know why. Come look at this sis," Akari said, waving her over.

"Oh. My. God…you've got to be kidding me. It's way too fucking early in the morning for this shit." Ryu grumbled. The scene outside was like what might come out of a deranged horror movie. Bodies were scattered all over the courtyard, some of them obviously students. Worst of all, walking among the dead, were the undead. Only one explanation could be reached between the pair of idiots. Zombies. The two girls immediately looked at each other, faces filled with…Glee?

"YES! ITS ZOMBIE SLAYIN TIME!" Akari yelled, jumping up in excitement. The girls high-fived each other, excited for the aforementioned 'slayin time'.

The club just stared at them. "What?" Kaoru spoke, his voice shaking with nervousness, "What did you just say? Z-zombies?" his voice raised in concern. He backed up toward the door; Hikaru followed him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, take a look," Ryu gestured to the broken window, "I don't think we can come up with any other explanation."

The hosts joined the girls at the window ledge, staring down at the chaotic courtyard. The king spoke, "Oh my god!"

"Well, it looks like we have a serious case of nom-noms here." Akari told everyone seriously.

"What the hell are nom-noms?" Ryu questioned, staring at her sister incredulously.

"A nickname for the zombies! The term 'zombies' is overused, so I wanted to be creative! Nom-noms just rolls off the tongue!" explained Akari excitedly, complete with bunny ears.

"But why nom-noms?" Ryu asked.

"Because they nom-nom your brain, silly!" replied Akari, giggling. All of the hosts, except for Kyoya and Mori, looked nauseas and mortified. Ryu nodded, knowing the way her sisters' mind worked.

Ryu cleared her throat, everyone turning their attention to her. "Well, I guess this means we're gonna need weapons and supplies." She turned towards the window, observing the decaying corpses as the world turned to carnage.

"W-what do you mean, 'supplies'?" Tamaki asked, hiding behind Kyoya.

"Kyoya, since you know everything, where's a place where we can find lots of weapons and supplies?" Ryu asked, going into survival mode.

"Well, there is a weapons shop about eight miles north from here, why?" Kyoya told her.

"We need weapons to survive, idiot! Now, I'll go get the weapons. Akari, keep them in the room, and check the school for any nom-noms using your crystal." Ryu barked as she ran to the broken window.

"Kay!" Akari said. Ryu braced herself to jump.

"Don't die!" Akari smiled a little too happily at her, flapping her hand up and down in an idiotic goodbye kind of motion.

"I won't. Well," Ryu sighed, "Wish me luck… I'm sure as hell gonna need it." She walked over to the window, climbed up onto the edge, then turned and gave her own two-fingered-salute, and fell. The hosts gasped and started freaking out.

"OH MY GOD!", "SHES GONNA DIE!", and "WERE DEAD NOW!" all flew out of the hosts mouths. They all started running for the door when Akari stopped them. She began to barricade the door with various couches and tables. When she was satisfied she turned to the hosts.

"No one leaves this room until I know that the building is secure!" Akari yelled at them. She pulled open the satchel that was slung on her shoulder, and handed it to Mori. She stretched open the bag to a size that could fit an average person and jumped into it. Every one in the room was shocked to see that she disappeared into the bag. There were loud bangs and crashed, and particularly bad language coming from inside. After a few minutes, she jumped out victorious, holding what appeared to be a crystal ball in her hand.

Akari sat on a couch and concentrated hard on the vision coming up in the crystal, seeing the all the doors in the school were still locked. "Phew." She sighed in relief. "None of the nom-noms have gotten into the building."

The hosts breathed a collective sigh of relief as well, all except for Tamaki who passed out on the floor when Ryu first said she was going to leave. Akari reached into the now dubbed "crazy bag of magic" and pulled out some smelling salts. She waved them under his nose and Tamaki shot up, frantically looking around the room, "Aaahh! Where did Ryu go?"

Ryu's POV

Ryu fell backwards from the ledge of the three-story window then quickly transformed to avoid hitting the ground, unfurling her great, sapphire wings and soaring upwards. She made sure to be careful not to be spotted by any of the hosts. She angled herself northward as Kyoya had said and followed the highway toward the supply storage. On the way, she took note of how fast the world was literally turning into mush; mangled and torn bodies everywhere, and the undead who feasted on them lumbering around on unsteady, rotting limbs, groaning like the stereotypical horror monsters they were commonly referred to as.

She came up on a sign that said, "Sokawa Armory and Supplies Shop (also sells cookies)." She descended onto the roof as not to call attention to herself, and dug her ebony claws into the shaky, rusted roofing, cutting a hole large enough to squeeze her reptilian body through. Once inside, she quickly located a rack of guns and proceeded to collect them and stuff them into an oversized duffle bag that hung on her right shoulder. After collecting an adequate pile of rifles, machine guns, handguns and a couple .44 Magnums for herself, she flew back up to the roof and set down the bag. Then, she descended back down to get supplies.

Ryu grabbed another duffle bag off a shelf and started filling it with boxes of ammunition, food, water bottles, and medical supplies. After the bag was filled to the brim, she stared loading it onto her back. She was almost ready to lift off again when a loud noise from the back of the isle snapped her out of gathering mode and into hunting mode.

The sapphire beast crouched down on all fours, sniffing the air, pupils dilating into slits. 'Good, there's only one of them here.' She thought. 'I'll need to take it out silently so more don't come and ravage this supply store. We might need it in the future.' Ryu stealthily padded down the isle, her razor-sharp claws making a light clinking noise on the marble floor. She spotted the monster sniffing a box of mochi, blood dribbling from the corners of its mouth, making a disgusting gurgling noise. She crouched back on her haunches, ready to pounce. Then, Ryu sprang on the nom-nom, effectively biting of its head, crushing the brain between her long, white fangs, the rotting, congealed crimson blood streaming out of the eyes and mouth of the foul creature.

She dropped the head, wiped her long, forked tongue over her teeth, tasting the sweet liquid that had become so rare to her. 'NO!' Ryu shook the thought from her head, 'You will not act like a blood thirsty monster!' She bent down her long blue neck and scooped up the duffle bag between her jaws, and set off toward the roof. Ryu pushed herself through the hole she made in the roof earlier and collected the other bag. She glanced back at the store, hoping it would still be there the next time they needed it. Then, she crouched back onto all fours once again, and charged of the roof. After catching an updraft, Ryu soared upward, beating her wings several times and flew off back toward the school.

Normal POV

Akari had calmed the hosts down enough to set up some basic rules of survival. "Always be ready for a Nom-nom to attack you, keep ammo in your gun, aim for the head," and things of that nature. She was currently adjusting her crystal to inform her if any Nom-noms had breached the building. Suddenly, a loud siren came from the crystal. She looked and saw that they had successfully broken down a door and got inside the school.

"What was that!" Tamaki screamed, as the others looked around in fear.

"That was the sound of Nom-noms getting inside. They'll probably find us soon, so pray that either Ryu gets back in the next five minutes or that our barrier holds up. 'Cause if not… well, we're screwed." She explained, voice becoming serious. She watched as all of their faces became pale in fear. She hoped that Ryu was close, the barrier would hold, or that she could protect them.

Within minutes of the siren, the audible groans of the Nom-noms could be heard. Loud bangs on the door soon followed. Akari could tell that they all were scared, even stoic Mori and emotionally detached Kyoya. She could hear the wood groaning with the pressure of the Nom-noms attacking the door, and she realized it would be mere seconds until they broke through. She moved in front of the hosts, who were huddled together, and got into a defensive position.

"What the heck are you doing?" Hikaru yelled at her.

"I'm savin' your asses!" She yelled back to them. Akari took a deep breath and willed herself to transform into her natural state. She felt the sharp sting of her pale lavender coloured wings coming out her back, and heard a gasp from behind her. Her ears became more pointed, her teeth like a sharks, eyes turning molten silver. Her pale skin became more of a violet color, vine-like tattoos appeared over her entire body. She felt the power rush through her body, and she was ready for action.

The second after she changed, the door was torn open, allowing them to get a good look at the five hideous creatures there. They were almost textbook zombies, with glazed eyes and blood covering them. A few had a missing limb or two, and a blackish blood oozed out of the wounds. Akari stood there, waiting for them to strike. One soon ran forward on unsteady limbs and Akari held out her hand, shooting a blast of blue energy at it, successfully disintegrating it in to a bloody pile of mush.

"Who's next?" She asked them, voice a bit lower than normal. As soon as she spoke, two others came straight at her. She ripped off a table leg and got both with one swing. She then shot at the remaining two with a violet fireball, bringing them down. In the aftermath of the slaughter, Akari went and jabbed each one in the head with the table leg, making sure they were dead. The hosts were standing there in shock and fear, just staring at her, most likely scarred for life.

"What? I have to make sure they're dead!" she told them, flashing a sharp-toothed grin. Kyoya was the first to recover as he began to chuckle.

"There's certainly more to you than meets the eye." he stated, opening his black book and scribbling something down.

"How the hell can you say that after what just happened?" Tamaki yelled at him, his facing hosting the expression off "scared-shitless".

"No, really?" Akari giggled sarcastically at Kyoya's comment, starting to sway. Then Akari fell face first on the floor, passed out cold.

Then, the most awkward silence in the history of forever filled the bloodied room. That is, until the strange crystal started spazzing out, the siren it gave off sounded about three times louder than the last one.

"Does that mean more are coming?" Haruhi asked nervously, holding onto Mori's leg.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kyoya stated unemotionally, walking up to the crystal ball to look inside it. "I can't see anything in it. I guess only Akari was able to figure out the images inside it." He backed away towards the others again.

Just then, a very strange noise came from outside the room down the hall. "What was that?" Tamaki asked, standing up to see what was behind the busted door. What was outside made him stagger backward, whimpering like a lost child.

"Well, this can't be good." Hikaru said, trembling alongside the other hosts.

"Well of course this can't be good!" Kaoru snapped at his brother, "Our only hope of getting out of this alive is unconscious on the floor, we have no weapons to defend ourselves, and there is a mob of man-eating mutants outside waiting to gorge themselves on us!"

Everyone stared at the younger twin like he had two heads, but were snapped from the trance when the groans from outside the door started getting louder, the sounds of the nom-noms lumbering feet coming closer.

"What are we gonna do, Kyoya?" Tamaki once again started freaking out, running around the room in circles and waving his arms around.

"How the hell should I know?" Kyoya snapped back at him. "Wait, everyone start piling things against the door, NOW!" With that, he grabbed a couch, dragging it over to the door, "Well? What are you waiting for, Christmas?"

It took the rest of the bunch half a second to realize what Kyoya was getting at, then all scrambled up to start gathering various pieces of broken furniture to combat against the raging horde. After gathering all the furniture they could find, they knew it wouldn't be enough to keep the nom-noms at bay for more than a minute or so.

"Akari, please wake up!" Honey pleaded, shaking her shoulders as the nom-noms started tearing down the makeshift blockade.

"Gah! Its no use!" Hikaru said, "That door will be gone in a minute!" Everyone started backing up unto the corner of the room, Akari being carried by Mori, waiting for their demise.

Then, the compromised door gave way in a corner at the bottom, and a nom-nom squeezed its way through. The hosts almost gagged at the sounds of the nom-nom's ribs breaking in the tiny space it was jamming itself into.

The flesh-eater managed to crawl through the gap, and stumbled toward the cowering teenagers, blood oozing from the missing bottom jaw of the foul creature.

Just as the hosts thought it was all over, the window across from the bunch broke with a deafening crash, shards of glass flying all over the room. In the middle of it all, Ryu jumped from outside the window into the room, and dropped-kicked the nom-nom right in the head. The undead cannibal flew backwards against the wall on the other side of the room; a satisfying "crack" was heard as the skull was smashed in.

"PLAYER 2 HAS JOINED THE GAME!" Ryu yelled excitedly, tossing the two duffle bags she was carrying onto the ground. She bent down and opened the bag, pulling out a pair of .44 Magnum hand pistols, pointing the muzzles toward the oncoming horde. Ryu glanced back over her shoulder at the hosts, who had the most hilarious expressions on their faces, and said, "If I were you, I'd cover my ears." She smirked and turned back to the pile of nom-noms scrambling towards their chance of fresh meat.

Ryu pulled back the triggers of the .44's , unleashing a deafening rain of hot lead square into the heads of the nom-noms.

The hosts quickly put their hands over their ears, trying to block out the booming sound of the Magnum rounds as they discharged into the undead skulls in front of them.

The nom-noms were dropping like flesh-eating flies. Two by two the mob was dispatched by the pair of weapons wielded by the 16-year-old girl. Blood sprayed up against the walls, bodies tumbled down to the ground, heads yanked from the rotting tendons in their necks by the force of the onslaught of bullets. But, in only about 30 pulse-pounding seconds, it was over.

It took the teenagers a few minutes of staring at Ryu to figure out what just happened within the last hour. Haruhi was the first to speak. "So, um, are they all gone now?"

Ryu continued to stare out into the hallway, not replying to the question. After a moment, she turned toward the group and placed the .44's in the duffle bag they came from, "Yeah," she said, "They're gone. For now."

The whole room seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. "Hey, where the hell is Akari?" Ryu asked, looking around the room for her 'twin'.

"Oh, she's over there." Tamaki gestured a trembling hand toward the unconscious body of Akari Itazura.

"Oh, brother." Ryu mumbled, walking over to her friend. She crouched down and shook Akari's shoulder, "Oi, Fucktard." Hearing no response she grabbed the girl's shirt collar and started shaking her back and forth, "Hey, dipshit! Stop using all your fucking power at once!" Ryu gave Akari a good face-slap, knocking the 'twin' out of her sleep.

"Ow!" Akari sat up, rubbing her forehead, "Why did you slap me?" she glared at Ryu.

"I didn't slap you dumbass, I high-fived your face." Ryu smirked, holding out a hand for Akari, who took it and stood up, swaying on her feet. "Well," Ryu brushed some dust and glass off her shoulders, "I think today went well. Don't you?" She looked back at the hosts for an answer.

The hosts all exchanged mortified glances, then the twins spoke in unison, "Yep, we're gonna die."

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you thought it would take forever to update, but I wrote fast! I hope you enjoy this update! The next chapter should be up soon!<strong>

**- Pixie**


	5. Chapter 4

**Pixie: We're back! See Alois, I got it posted!**

**Dragon: I had to yell at her though. *glares at Pixie ***

**Pixie: * smiles at Dragon* But I did it! I appreciate you reading my hard work!**

**Dragon: I wrote most of this one… anyways we do not own O.H.S.H.C.**

**Pixie: Reviews welcome!**

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Haruhi asked, awestruck at what Akari now looked like and how Ryu was managing to carry at least 300 pounds of stuff over her shoulders like it was nothing.<p>

"Well," Ryu began, "It looks like the nom-noms have managed to break down the doors, get inside, and scare you guys shitless." She looked over at Akari with a scolding expression, "Then, _someone_ used her powers too much trying to defend you guys and managed to fall asleep in spite of all the chaos." Akari hung her head in slight shame. "Then, just before your faces were going be to be eaten, I busted down the window, and became a professional badass." She paused and looked at the bunch of teenagers, "So, any questions? No? Great!" She smiled and turned around to survey the damage she caused with her high-powered handguns.

After a moment, Tamaki spoke, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Yes," Kyoya added his monotonous comment, "Obviously this building is compromised. We can't stay here."

"I was getting to that." Ryu replied, looking out the window to see if the noise from the gunshots had attracted any more of the undead roaming around on the streets. They didn't seem too interested in the noise, so she came back to rest of the party. "We're going to have to relocate. This is definitely not the safest place to be right now."

"But _where_ is the question." Akari said, putting her hands on her hips in a thinking pose.

"Kyoya," Ryu turned to him, "are there any rural areas around here?"

"Yeah," Akari butted in, "Or maybe some farmland? Yee-haw!" She pretended to throw a cowboy hat into the air.

"That's what rural is, dumbass." Ryu rolled her eyes in annoyance at her 'twin'.

"Oh, okay!" Akari giggled.

Kyoya thought for a second, "Why yes, there are some large open plots of land that were used for commercial farming before, um," He paused, looking around the room, "This."

Then, he realized something, "Ryu!" He looked at her with a comical expression, "You're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?" He pulled out his notebook again, writing something down quickly.

Ryu smiled confidently at his assumption.

"Why? What's so good about going out to the country?" The orange haired twins asked in unison.

"Because," Kyoya finished writing down his thoughts, "If we move to the countryside, we would have the least amount of chance of being attacked by those things since almost no one lives out there in the first place." He closed his notebook, putting it away, "That and the land is so expansive that there is no way we couldn't spot one from several miles away!" Kyoya smiled, feeling good about his explanation of Ryu's plan.

"Bingo!" Ryu replied, happy that someone other than herself could figure out how her mind worked.

"You're so smart!" Akari giggled, patting Kyoya on the head like a puppy, who in turn looked at her with face that said, 'are-you-really-doing-that?'

"But," Ryu started again, "You left out one crucial detail." She held up her figure to help emphasize her point.

"What was that?" Kyoya looked at her, clueless.

"Well, the fact that almost no one lives out there could mean that the area may never have been touched by all this shit." She turned to the window, gazing out into the distance for a few moments. "What I'm trying to get at is that there may be survivors out there."

Kyoya realized this observation was surprisingly accurate. "Yes, that certainly is possible."

"But, while it may be our duty to help any survivor we come across, this is NOT a search and rescue mission. Rule number 17: Don't be a hero*. That is the easiest way to get killed in this situation. We have limited food and supplies as it is; we really can't afford any more mouths to feed."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, Ryu?" Kaoru asked.

"Think about it this way," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "In this most likely worldwide situation, it's either you or them."

"Wow, Kyoya. I've never heard you talk about something so darkly before." Tamaki said, finally starting to calm down.

"What? Was I supposed to say it like I was happy about what's going on?" Kyoya arched an eyebrow at the club president.

"Touché." The 'king' replied.

"Alright," Ryu spoke again, "Now that that's settled, we should probably get our asses in gear and move out. We'll have to stop at some kind of store to pick up a map of the area, otherwise, we're flyin' blind." Ryu readjusted the bags on her shoulders, making sure they wouldn't fall off.

"Wait." Kyoya said, "Shouldn't we know how to use those firearms? In case of another attack?"

Ryu thought about it, then put down the packs. "Good idea." She handed everyone in the room a firearm. Mori and Kyoya received bolt –action rifles, Tamaki got an AR-15, the twins were both given Winchester Repeaters, Honey and Haruhi both received pistols, and Akari got an AK-47.

"Now that everyone has received a firearm, you will memorize these three simple rules." Ryu began, "Number 1: Always point the gun in a safe direction and keep your finger off the trigger when not in use. We don't need anyone accidentally getting shot. Number 2: Keep your gun loaded at all times. In the amount of time it takes to load a round into the chamber, you could become the nom-noms manwich. And number 3: Aim for the head. You can shoot one of those monsters twelve times and it still won't go down. You must destroy the brain. This prevents ammunition from being wasted and will cut them down much faster than any other method."

The hosts just stared back at Ryu, waiting for her to speak again.

"You guys_ are_ getting this, right?" Ryu asked the group. They nodded back at her. "Good. All right, I've already pre-loaded your weapons so be careful with them. When you're ready to fire, pull back the hammer on the gun, aim, and pull the trigger. Make sure you brace your body for the kick the gun gives off when fired. Are there any questions? Speak now or forever hold your peace." She paused. Getting no questions, she finished her lesson, "Okay then, lets move out."

Ryu and Akari led the small band of surviving teenagers out of the room and down the hall. After they passed two corridors, Ryu motioned the gang to follow her down an old passageway hidden behind a tile in the wall.

"Where does this thing go?" Tamaki asked.

"It leads to an underground tunnel system I found one day when I was exploring down here during algebra class."

"Oh." The entire group replied at once.

The group obediently followed, descending deep under the school, the sounds of footsteps and guns bumping against each other filling the tunnel. After what seemed like an eternity of wandering around underground, moving from one tunnel fork to another, the gang finally saw some light coming through an opening in the roof of the tunnel they were walking through. Ryu pushed open the small hatch, seeing that it led to an alleyway off to the side of the oversized school.

"Cool." The twins commented on the escape with a grin. One by one, the hosts climbed out of the tunnel into the open air that stank of rotting flesh.

"Alright, since there isn't another store around for another couple of miles, we should stakeout in that hotel over there." Ryu gestured toward the large building across the road, leading them over to a side entrance. Ryu tried opening the door, but it was bolted shut for some reason. "Damn. We'll have to go around front." The group went onward.

After sneaking around to the front of the building, the group was halted by several nom-noms stumbling towards them. "Don't shoot!" Ryu yelled to them, "The sound will only attract more! Hurry up and get inside!"

The teenagers sprinted toward the door that was thankfully unlocked and pooled into the lobby, waiting inside for Ryu and Akari. The girls were both bashing the nom-noms in the heads with the muzzles of their guns. After taking out the nom-noms, they quickly followed the hosts inside the hotel as more of the monsters came in from around the street corner.

They all helped to barricade the large glass doors of the building with several tables and chairs from the breakfast café-thing. The nom-noms tried breaking the glass by banging their heads against it, only succeeding in killing themselves with the force of impact on their skulls. Ryu studied the blood-smeared glass. "It must be reinforced. That's a relief." The conclusion she reached helped to calm the hosts down if only a little bit.

"Okay guys, let's head up to the roof!" Akari sang cheerfully, skipping over to an elevator and pushing the up button. But the elevator seemed to have lost power, as did the rest of the hotel. "Aw, man. There's no power here." Akari called back to the others who were still waiting in the lobby.

"I guess we take the stairs then." Ryu said, wandering off towards the nearest flight. The rest of the party cautiously followed suit, keeping their weapons close to them. Ryu started whispering to Akari in English, "_I feel like I'm playing Red Dead Redemption all over again."_

"_Yeah,"_ Akari whispered back, "_This does feel like we're in a video game."_

"What are you guys talking about up there?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Akari giggled back at him for about the sixth time that day.

The party continued up several fights of stairs until they were almost to the top floor. But the silence that consumed them was broken when several moaning noises came from inside some of the rooms. About a dozen or so nom-noms came rushing towards them at once, unearthly shrieks escaping from their rotting pie holes.

"Everyone stand back," Ryu said, "This is gonna get messy." The hosts took several steps away from the girls, clustering back into a doorway of a random room.

Then, the hall became a flurry of fire as the two weapons sounded off in unison, quickly dispatching any nom-nom caught within the line of fire. Crimson liquid spattered up against the narrow walls of the hotel as the flesh-eaters dropped to the carpeted floor. The hosts were still not used to the sounds of the guns going off, as they covered there ears again, hoping to somewhat cushion the deafening noise being emitted by the pair of firearms.

When it seemed that all the nom-noms were defeated, the girls came back to the hosts, who were still hiding in one of the rooms with their tails between their legs. "Are they gone?" Tamaki asked, standing up on shaking legs. The rest of the teens got up as well, coming out of the room to meet back up with the 'twins'.

"Yeah," Ryu replied, "But we should get up to the roof as quickly as possible. Who knows how many of those things may have been attracted to the noise."

Just as Ryu finished speaking, Akari was grabbed at the neck from behind as a stray nom-nom made a surprise attack. The girl was tangled in a mess of reeking limbs, trying to break free of the unnaturally strong grasp of the ghoul. Ryu tried to help Akari pry the thing off of her, but before they could wrestle it off, the nom-nom sank its bloody, broken teeth into the base of Akari's neck, effectively tearing off a small chunk of flesh.

The hosts could only watch in horror as Akari was bitten, blood streaming out of the flesh wound. The nom-nom's grip loosened enough for Ryu to pull it off of her friend and quickly jabbed the muzzle of her gun into its eye socket, smashing the brain.

"Oh no!" The twins exclaimed, "She's been bitten!"

"What are we going to do?" Tamaki asked, he and Haruhi both got down on their knees to see Akari's bite.

"Everyone just stay calm!" Ryu announced, grabbing the bag that was filled with supplies. "The last thing anyone needs is a panic attack." She dug out a roll of gauze and tape, proceeding to wrap the bite that Akari was holding her hands over, desperately trying to stop the bleeding as painful gasps escaped her throat.

Honey went over to Akari, Mori following him. "Are you okay?" Honey asked her, worried.

Kyoya finally started showing some emotion, some concern, "Ryu, does this mean Akari is going to turn into one of them?"

Ryu finished wrapping her friend's injury, Akari had stopped spazzing around on the floor and just laid there, still in shock. After a moment of awkward silence, the brunette girl replied, "Not necessarily."

The hosts all turned their attention to her, minds hazy and not quite sure what was going on anymore.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruhi asked, getting up and pulling Tamaki with her.

Ryu sighed, scratching the back of her neck, "I guess its time you guys knew what we really are." Ryu helped Akari off the floor, everyone being surprised that she could still walk around almost normally. She was clutching her neck tightly, pressing the gauze against it. "Alright, everyone get up to the roof." Ryu and Akari made their way back to the front of the group, who quickly fell into line behind them and climbed up several more flights of stairs at the end of the hallway.

The hosts couldn't believe what was happening to them. It was like being in a twisted nightmare that you couldn't wake up from. While they were relieved that Akari could stand and walk around, they were also slightly freaked out by it. Any _normal_ person would have been moaning in agony at the loss of flesh in their neck, but Akari seemed to ignore the pain easily.

Suddenly, Akari collapsed in the middle of the hall. She was clutching her neck, and looked like she was in extreme pain. The hosts stopped and stared in shock, wondering what was happening. Ryu didn't realize that the others had stopped until she heard a whine from Akari. She turned and saw her on the ground. "Shit…" she mumbled, hurrying back to her companions. "Mori, can you carry her?" The tall host obediently picked up the fidgeting girl, holding her bridal style. "Come on, let's hurry." Ryu lead the group onwards towards the top of the hotel.

When they reached a door marked "Roof Entrance" Ryu held up a hand, signaling everyone to stop. She loaded a few bullets into the chamber of her gun and unlocked the heavy latch that held the heavy metal door closed. Then, Ryu kicked open the door, sending it crashing into the wall on the other side of it. She quickly aimed her gun at several places, making sure there weren't any nom-noms on the roof. After she said the coast was clear, the rest of the party entered, surveying their new hideout.

"Would you guys mind finding something to lock that door with while I check on Akari?" Ryu asked, starting to unwrap the bandage that covered her friend's neck.

"Sure." The twins answered. It took all of the hosts at once to push back the metal door that Ryu seemed to fling open without any trouble. Mori grabbed a fairly strong piece of pipe from off the ground and jammed it between the door handle and the locking mechanism. "That ought to hold it." Tamaki said as the small job was finished.

While the hosts were busy with the door, Ryu was tending to Akari's bite. The rest of the teenagers made their way back over to the girls and settled down beside them.

"So," Hikaru started, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she should be fine in a little while." After Ryu thoroughly inspected the wound, she closed it back up with the gauze. Akari sat up rubbing the spot on her neck.

After the hosts breathed a collective sigh of relief, realization seemed to hit all of them like a frying pan to the face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ryu said holding up her hands in a surrendering pose, "Calm down. You guys just _now_ noticed there was something abnormal about us?" Both the girls started chuckling.

"What's so funny about you guys shooting fireballs out of your hands?" Tamaki shouted

Ryu regained control over her laughter, "Actually, that's just Akari. I can't do that specifically." She gestured toward her injured friend who was still laughing. "If you guys haven't already noticed, we aren't exactly normal people."

"Yes," Kyoya said, "I think we could have deduced that one ourselves."

"Alright then. You girls have A LOT of explaining to do." Tamaki folded his arms over his chest, waiting to hear them tell their story.

"Okay, here goes." Ryu began as she cleared her throat, "Judging by what you have all seen Akari do, you should have noticed that neither of us are human."

"But we haven't seen you do anything, Ryu" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi," Kaoru turned to her, "She jumped out a three story window, ran eight miles with over 200 pounds of supplies, and climbed back up the same window with the supplies in under an hour."

Haruhi thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess your right."

Ryu started again, "Good observation, Kaoru. Your right, I'm not quite human either." The brunette lay down on her back, folding her arms behind her head and kicking her feet up like she was in a hammock. "Truth is, we're only half human."

The hosts exchanged glances with each other.

"We are both part of a race called 'Halflings'. Hybrids if you will. We're half human and half of another creature."

"Half of another creature?" The twins asked.

"Yep. Akari happens to be one of the rarer types."

"And that would be?" Kyoya pressed her on.

"Half human, half pixie."

* * *

><p><strong>*"Rule 17" does not belong to us. That came from a movie call, "Zombieland". <strong>

**DUN DUN DUN… THE DREADED CLIFFHANGER! NOOOOOO! **

**Tune in next time to see the hosts reactions! Thanks for readin'!**

**-Pixie!**


End file.
